


new mate, new home

by novembae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, New Family, Were-Creatures
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembae/pseuds/novembae
Summary: Yang Jeongin selalu berasumsi bahwa alpha kelompok selalu angkuh dan intimidatif.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 5





	new mate, new home

Waktu pertama kali Yang Jeongin bergabung dalam kawanan, tujuh anak werewolf itu bertengkar mengenai bagaimana cara mendidik anak dengan baik.

  
Sebagai anak yang mengklaim dirinya paling pintar, Han Jisung bilang Jeongin ini perlu diberi banyak kasih sayang dan cinta. Karena Jeongin imut dan juga masih tidak berdosa. Hwang Hyunjin yang agak romantis ini juga sepakat. Bagi mereka berdua, kebutuhan paling penting bagi tumbuh kembang anak bukan cuma susu, tapi juga cinta.

  
Sebagai anak kedua, Lee Minho mengusulkan anak ini mesti dilatih keras. Kalau perlu dilepasliarkan. Pengalaman hidup yang keras akan membentuk Jeongin sebagai alpha tangguh, begitu katanya.  
  


Seo Changbin tidak setuju. Katanya, cara terbaik membesarkan Jeongin adalah diberi pupuk kandang dan disiram tiap hari.  
  


Lalu semuanya menghajar Changbin gara-gara ini.  
  


"Emangnya dia pohon!"  
  


"Kamu yang bakal kusiram tiap hari!"  
  


"Minho-Hyung, sabar! Jangan dilempar pakai kursi!"  
  


"Iya! Kasian kursinya!"  
  


.

.

.

  
  
Di tengah kekacauan, Bang Christopher Chan, pemimpin kawanan, remaja paling tua, sekaligus alpha yang selama ini berperan jadi ayah buat 6 anak, menghela napas dan bersidekap.  
  


Yang Jeongin duduk manis di pojok ruangan. Matanya membesar, berkedip-kedip melihat satu orang dikroyok lima.

  
Malam itu, meski usianya masih di bawah umur, anaknya Chris bertambah jadi tujuh.  
  


.

.

.

  
  
Ada cerita tentang mengapa anak-anak serigala kecil itu membentuk kelompok mandiri, tanpa satu pun alpha dewasa, dan itu adalah cerita yang panjang. Namun kalau diringkas, mereka adalah bocah-bocah yatim piatu yang terbuang dari kawanan aslinya.  
  


Ada banyak yang terjadi dalam dunia werewolf, kau tahu. Ras yang dibilang superior dari manusia, nyatanya punya sederet musuh. Musuh bebuyutan mereka adalah para vampir. Ada juga Pemburu yang secara konstan mengurangi populasi baik vampir ataupun werewolf. Belum dihitung serangan dari kelompok lain atau bahkan ras lain--werefox dan lainnya.  
  


Lee Minho dan Felix sama-sama ditinggal kawanannya karena dianggap menghambat jalan.  
  


Kawanan Seungmin dan Jisung lenyap waktu dikepung Pemburu.  
  


Kawanan Hyunjin mati satu demi satu setelah bertubi-tubi diserang vampir dan Pemburu.  
  


Changbin dibuang dari kelompok begitu orangtuanya mati.  
  


Chris sendiri terpisah dari kelompoknya sudah lama sekali. Mereka dalam perjalanan untuk pindah ke teritori baru dan ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Anak itu sudah lama mencari, namun bau kelompoknya menumpul sebelum hilang sama sekali.  
  


Jika kau adalah seorang werewolf, maka bau yang menghilang berarti kau sudah begitu jauh dengan mereka. Entah mati atau tidak bakal ketemu lagi.  
  


Chris tidak tahu apa yang membawa Jeongin hingga ada di hutan pinus--terluka dan sendirian, sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan Chris dan Hyunjin yang sedang dalam jadwal berburu.  
  


Tapi, toh, apa pun yang Jeongin hadapi sebelumnya, anak itu sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka.  
  


.

.

.

  
  
Karena tidak benar-benar punya pengalaman, maka Chris memutuskan untuk menggunakan semua pendekatan yang diusulkan. Tentu saja dengan caranya sendiri.  
  


Chris tidak memberi Jeongin pupuk atau menyiramnya pakai air. Namun Chris selalu memastikan pada Felix, yang biasanya _in charge_ untuk bagian dapur, agar Jeongin mendapatkan bagian daging paling baik yang bisa mereka dapatkan saat berburu.  
  


Chris memberikan Seungmin dan Minho tanggung jawab untuk memantau kebersihan dan tata krama anak itu. Harapannya, supaya dia tidak jadi seperti Jisung yang keramas seminggu sekali.  
  


Hyunjin adalah bocah paling gaul di kawanan. Maka Jeongin bisa banyak belajar caranya sosialisasi dari anak itu. Ada banyak yang bisa didapatkan seorang alpha apabila mereka bisa menyatu dengan baik dalam masyarakat. Kau bisa melihat pola masyarakat. Kau bisa mengenali mana manusia yang bisa diajak berkawan dan mana yang kemungkinan Pemburu. Ada terlalu banyak informasi di kota.  
  


Changbin dan Jisung adalah kartu As di dalam kelompok. Changbin, meskipun bercandanya garing dan suka bikin emosi, tapi tidak pernah gagal dalam berburu dan selalu melatih dirinya dengan baik. Jisung tidak sekuat Changbin, tapi dia lincah seperti tupai. Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat dan kemampuan adaptasinya tinggi.  
  


Ada banyak hal yang bisa Jeongin pelajari dari anak-anak itu, supaya di masa depan Jeongin menjadi alpha yang tangguh.  
  


"Chan-Hyung gimana?"  
  


"Ya?"  
  


"Aku belum belajar apa-apa dari Chan-Hyung."  
  


Chris tertawa sampai matanya menyipit.  
  


Ini sudah bulan ke sekian sejak Jeongin menjadi bagian mereka. Kelompok mereka berjalan dengan baik dan makin stabil dengan kehadiran Jeongin.  
  


Setiap anak mengambil peran kakak dengan baik dan menjaga Jeongin dengan sepenuh hati.  
  


Cuma Chris yang selalu berdiri di paling belakang, sementara semuanya sudah siap untuk memeluknya.  
  


Apa karena Chris adalah alpha kelompoknya?  
  


Apa dasarnya alpha memang selalu begitu?  
  


Di hadapannya, Chris melebarkan cengiran.  
  


"Kalau aku yang langsung datang, bukannya kamu nggak bakal nyaman?"  
  


Tangan itu ditaruh di puncak kepala Jeongin. Bukan untuk memberi determinasi, tapi sebagai bentuk reasuransi yang Jeongin sangka tidak pernah dibutuhkan.  
  


Secara instingtif, Jeongin menatap kakinya sendiri.  
  


Tidak menjawab.  
  


Sejak kapan dia ketahuan?  
  


.

.

.

  
  
Sebuah pengakuan dosa.

  
Yang Jeongin bukannya dibuang atau terpisah dari kawanannya.

  
Anak itu meninggalkan kawanan.  
  


Bagi Yang Jeongin yang mencintai kedamaian, berada dalam kelompok berisi alpha yang keras dan penuh ambisi membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Anak itu menginginkan lingkungan yang tenang, alih-alih perselisihan antar kelompok. Pagi sampai petang.  
  


Alpha di kelompoknya dahulu begitu besar dan mengintimidasi, sampai-sampai Jeongin kecil tidak berani bahkan cuma untuk memandang punggungnya. Dia kuat dan membawa kelompoknya menang dari banyak Pemburu dan Vampir. Kelompoknya adalah satu yang paling kuat.  
  


Katanya, Jeongin beruntung bisa lahir dalam kawanan tersebut.  
  


Menjadi anggota kelompok itu, kata mereka, artinya Jeongin tidak perlu khawatir soal mati. Secara praktis, kekuatan Alpha mereka telah menjamin angka keselamatan. Selama Jeongin tidak bersikap bodoh dan menuruti apa yang diperintahkan, dia pasti aman.  
  


Pasti.  
  


....  
  


...  
  


..  
  


.... Tapi, rasanya lebih lama di kelompok ini, Jeongin juga bisa mati sesak.  
  


Apa bedanya dengan mati di luar?  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


(Suatu hari, satu werewolf kecil meninggalkan kawanan.  
  


Menyeberangi sungai, melompati belukar. Di hari keempat, dia hampir mati dikejar pemburu.)  
  


.  
  


.  
  


(Suatu hari, dua anak werewolf pergi berburu.  
  


Yang satu dapat kelinci hutan dua.  
  


Anak yang lebih tua kembali setelah agak lama. Jalannya hati-hati, menggendong bocah werewolf asing yang hampir mati.)  
  


.

.

.

  
  
Burung hantu sudah ber-uhu kala itu.

  
Yang Jeongin belum tidur. Anak itu tiduran menatap langit-langit kayu rumah barunya, kemudian memegang kepalanya sendiri.  
  


Waktu tangannya Chris ada di kepala Jeongin, dia bisa merasakan banyak kehangatan mengalir dari sana.  
  


Rasanya asing dan membuatnya aman.  
  


Kontras dengan hawa intimidatif dan angkuh yang selalu Jeongin asosiasikan pada alpha kelompok.  
  


Anak itu berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk pasti dua kali.

  
Di samping Jisung yang sudah tidur dengan mulut menganga, Jeongin membuat keputusan.

.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


Suatu hari nanti, Jeongin mau tumbuh jadi alpha seperti Chris.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i didn't edit give much attention to italic or basic PUEBI formatting. I write on my phone and was lazy to edit so, yeah. i'm really sorry /sobs
> 
> i'm into skz rn so hopefully i get a friend. thank you


End file.
